


Scheming

by monophobian



Series: AU Yeah August [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lovely, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-OT3, ao3 doesn't even have a pre-set ship selection, au yeah august, if i'm really the only fucker on this earth that ships these three, of course i choose a ship so rare, well shit, which means i'm in the epitome of rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Zack is scheming, Aeris is unsure, and Angeal is in for a surprise.Fake Dating AU for AU Yeah August.





	Scheming

**Author's Note:**

> It took all of three seconds to find my ot3 and I am bound determined to get something out for them

“Zack, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

The building was huge, reaching far up to the sky she still wasn’t used to in an area she hadn’t ever been around. In all the time she’d known Zack, the expanse of blue as far as the eye could see still shocked Aeris. It was unsettling at first, and while she didn’t feel her heart suffocating at how it never ended anymore, she was far from used to it.

“It’ll be fine, Aeris,” he answered as he tugged her toward the door.

“Zack, you  _work_  here,” she argued. “It’s one thing to play this off when we’re out around strangers, but another thing entirely to continue this with people you’ll see every day.”

“Aeris.” His tone drew her gaze, that impossible mix of impatience and gratitude only Zack could execute. “You’re okay. You just act like yourself and we’ll be perfectly fine. They’ve been wanting to meet my new girlfriend and I figured this was the easiest way to see how you guys would mix.”

There it was again, that flutter at the word. It wasn’t that they  _weren’t_  dating, just that she was aware she wasn’t the only one to hold Zack’s interest. Apparently, he worked with someone who captured his heart before he met her and for some reason, the idiot thought it would be a good idea for them to meet.

What this was going to get other than a broken heart, she didn’t know, but Aeris learned a long time ago just how impossible it was to say no to Zack.

So, in her new dress, nice sandals, and freshly washed hair, she followed the man she was falling for into a building that sent nerves skittering down her spine.

“Zack, what if this falls flat on its face?” she asked when they stepped into the elevator. “I still don’t even understand why you’re doing this.”

He shrugged and she knew she was about to get another of those non-answers he’d been giving since he first concocted this ridiculous idea. Aeris didn’t want to hear it. Not now, not when it was her reputation dangling over the cliff and her heart in danger of breaking.

He must have read her mood because he remained quiet.

The elevator rose steadily and each floor churned more dread in the pit of her stomach.

***

Nothing was going right. Not a single damn thing. Everyone in the office was a godsdamned nuisance, apparently  _trying_  to piss him off. Sephiroth gave him a wide berth thankfully, but Genesis apparently saw Angeal’s bad mood and decided to set up camp. Right there in his office.

“Genesis, if you don’t get your ass out of that door right now, I’m going to put you out myself.”

Unfortunately, the threat didn’t work because the redhead didn’t move said ass off said desk.

“Something wrong, Angeal?” he asked in a knowing tone. “One would think you’d be in a good mood to meet little Zack’s girlfriend.”

Nail, head. Of course the man knew exactly what ruined his mood, but Angeal wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

“Get out of my office,” he growled.

“ _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered_ —”

“…and this is where I work,” came that oh-so-familiar voice from the elevator. Both heads snapped outward, watching as Zack stepped into view followed by a pretty little thing in a flattering sundress and a beautiful braid of hair.

“My desk is over there,” the man pointed, completely oblivious to his rapt audience. “Not much privacy, but it offers a great view and it’s worth it to be on this floor.”

The girl following him drew a little closer and Angeal barely noticed Genesis turning from the couple to watch him.

“Now this is an interesting turn of events,” his long-time friend muttered before doing what he refused to do before — standing up and making his way out of Angeal’s office.

“Aeris, Aeris, come here.” Zack’s voice echoed off the walls and all too soon, Angeal heard the boy making introductions. “This is Genesis, a First Class SOLDIER that works on various floors. He’s usually up with General Sephiroth, but sometimes stops by to see Angeal.”

Angeal didn’t hear a damn thing the man said in return, his gaze riveted on the woman who stepped into view.

Stunning. Absolutely stunning. Considering how attractive Zack was, Angeal knew his girlfriend would be a knockout. What he didn’t realize was that she would fit him to the letter, from her thick, glossy brown hair to her lithe, but curvaceous body. The sundress accented her curves subtly, but nothing she did hid the perkiness of her breasts or the bend of her hip.

Shit, she was right up his alley.

Zack stepped next to her and Angeal almost cursed.

She barely hit Zack’s shoulder. Zack barely hit his. She was  _tiny_. She’d fit right into his body perfectly, her chin resting on his chest as she looked up at him. And with Zack behind her—

“Angeal!”

He jerked, sitting up as the man bounced right into his office, the pretty girl following him shyly. She moved quickly, but hesitantly, and Angeal wondered just what was going on in that head of hers. Her eyes moved around the office, taking in everything before she had nothing left to look at but him.

Green eyes. Bright, clear, sharp green eyes.

Fuck him. Those eyes were  _beautiful_.

“Aeris, this is Angeal.” The pride in Zack’s voice was hard to miss and Angeal found himself standing for the introduction. “Angeal, my girlfriend Aeris.”

Her hand was delicate in his, but her grip strong. She seemed to waver as he looked at her, then something shifted and her shoulders straightened and the same spark of life that drew him to Zack flashed in her eyes.

Well. That made that.

If Aeris was Zack’s girlfriend, then Angeal would just have to seduce them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell hard for the idea of these three together. I mean, I wasn’t two minutes into watching the cut scenes of Crisis Core when I wanted Zack and Angeal to bump privates, but throw in cute Aeris? Hook, line, and sinker.
> 
> As for the au, I have no idea what’s going on. It’s a generic fix-it AU where none of the bullshit from Shinra execs have spread down to these wonderful characters, so it’ll just be a bit of fun. I’m pretty certain Zack knows Angeal’s crushing on him, but I can’t tell you for certain. He’s being a little shit and keeping his cards close. Aeris, as you read, is falling in love with Zack and she’s two lunch dates and a cup of coffee away from being completely charmed by Angeal.
> 
> Angeal is head over heels for both and that is my favorite part about the entire thing.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
